


Blow Job

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, First time for me too! I've never written something like this before!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gives Steve a Blow Job (well .. two, technically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Job

 

Bucky was on his knees. His right hand was resting on Steve's thigh, muscles trembling beneath his fingers, and his left was moving down from Steve's chest and over his ribs until it was resting on his hips. Bucky's fingertips were digging into the soft flesh and he was sure that he was leaving bruises there.

Steve's chin was resting against his chest and he was staring down at Bucky through half-lidded eyes, panting softly, and his hands were both tangled up in Bucky's hair to keep him in place. Bucky stared right back at him, savouring the noises Steve made when his cock hit the back of Bucky's throat, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

Bucky loved it. He loved to see Steve like that. He loved how Steve would stop pretending for a moment, how the 'public image' was stripped away, leaving nothing behind but raw need.

But he had always loved it, even back when Steve hab been frail and sickly most of the time. Maybe he had even liked it better...

 

_"I want to make you feel good, Stevie."_

_He had his arms wrapped tightly around the blond and breathed soft kisses to his neck._

_"No way Buck. Not here... not_ that _."_

_"C'mon. You'll like it. I know you will."_

_"Not out here, though! They will see us."_

_Bucky sighed against the soft, pale skin just to suck at it a moment later, causing Steve to moan._

_"Yeah, because everyone is looking down at our balcony at three in the morning."_

_Steve was still protesting – only half-heartedly – and Bucky was already working his jeans open. Steve's breath was coming in sharp gasps now, the air hot on Bucky's neck._

_Once Steve's jeans and briefs pooled around his ankles, Bucky stopped showering him with kisses and looked at the blond._

_"Tell me now if you really don't want this and I will stop."_

_Steve was clutching the front of Bucky's shirt, his hands balled into fists and he stepped closer, his erection pressing against Bucky's thigh._

_"Do it. I want it."_

_He kissed Bucky hungrily before he let finally go of his shirt and Bucky sank to his knees._

_He looked up when he reached out to wrap his fingers around Steve's cock, but the blond had his eyes closed. His plump, pink lips were slightly parted and he kept licking them, his tongue repeatedly darting out of his mouth just to disappear again right away._

_Bucky smirked and leaned in to kiss the tip of Steve's cock, licking off the pre-cum while he wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft._

_Steve let out a long moan and then quickly clapped his hand over his mouth to stiffle the noises he made. His other hand found it's way into Bucky's hair and pulled him closer._

_Bucky was moving his hand at a steady pace, not using his mouth yet and snuck a hand under Steve's shirt to rest it on his flat stomach._

_The blond started to tremble, positively whimpering now and Bucky decided to grant him his much needed release._

_The sound Steve made when Bucky wrapped his lips around his cock was just plain lovely and Bucky felt lust burn through his veins. Steve would come first, though._

_He kept looking up at Steve's face, enjoying all the little noises he made and the way he tried to keep his hips from jerking._

_There was a small frown on his face and strands of his hair stuck to his skin. Bucky thought that Steve had never looked more beautiful and then he finally opened his eyes. Usually such a bright, clear blue, they were now almost black, his pupils blown wide._

_He stared back down at Bucky and his eyes widened, arm falling limply to his side before he reached out to cup Bucky's cheek with his free hand._

_He made a chocked noise in the back of his throat and let out a shaky breath._

_"God Buck. You're so good – ah – so good to me. So good."_

_Bucky knew he was close now and pushed forward, suppressing his gag reflex with all his might when Steve's cock hit the back of his throat, desperately wanting Steve to cum._

_The blond moaned and kept chanting Bucky's name like it was a prayer. Then, without the slightest warning, he tried to pull away._

_"Get up – please – get up."_

_Bucky looked up at him through his lashes and had no mind to obey, but Steve – that little punk – started to tug at his hair._

_He felt a pang of regret when he pulled away, Steve's cock slipping from his mouth with an obscene sound, and licked his lips._

_Steve grabbed his shoulders with trembling fingers and pulled Bucky to his feet, hiding his face at the side of Bucky's neck. His skin was hot and his narrow chest heaving._

_"Your hand. Please. So close. I'm so close."_

_This time, Bucky quickly obeyed and Steve tensed before he came after a few, quick tugs. He came with Bucky's name on his lips and his hips jerked involuntarily, stopping slowly as he spent himself._

_Bucky wrapped his arms around him when Steve slumped against his chest and kissed the top of his head._

_"And you thought you wouldn't like it."_

_Steve just laughed breathlessly and then snuggled closer, a satisfied expression on his face._

 

Nowadays Steve didn't hold back. He still had a tight grip on Bucky's hair and his hips were rocking back and forth.

"So close..."

It was only a whisper and his eyes fell shut again, mouth hanging open. Bucky carefully grazed the sensitive sking of Steve's cock with his teeth and that did it. The blond let go with one more jerk of his hips, a loud moan falling from his lips and his load was hot in Bucky's mouth. He swallowed every last bit of it before he released Steve's cock and slowly got to his feet.

Steve pulled him close, still without opening his eyes, and kissed him tenderly.

"Thanks Buck. That was lovely."

"It's been a pleasure."

 


End file.
